


Booty Call

by LlawenGwaed



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Thirty Days, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marooned- Novel, Pirates, The Adventures of Captain Proton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlawenGwaed/pseuds/LlawenGwaed
Summary: Piracy? Voyager? Strong Female Characters? SMUT? Look no further!Post 30 days (s5), Tom and B'Elanna engage in some piracy based fun on the holodeck. Idea seeded by the novel 'Marooned' which takes place in S3.Written because good lord we just need the escapism just now.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Booty Call

Since losing Harry in the Melee of the Cutter being boarded, Tom realised that B’Elanna had almost changed this holoprogramme almost beyond recognition. 

  
He was unsure how he felt about that. While he had to agree that yes- the concept he’d had two years ago clearly wasn’t suited to her tastes, he didn’t like how much of a disadvantage he’d found himself at. The harlots in Tortuga had jeered as he and Harry walked past, the crew they assembled was much harder to manage and the grog was now faintly tasting of Mojitos. That and the story becoming much more thriller than adventure. In the original concept, Silver tongue Rufus took on the fierce Pirate king Barti-du in order to secure the freedom of Serena, his true love- with help from Jenkins, his first mate. Meanwhile they collected enough booty to retire to Patagonia and live like kings. 

  
Now, in this heavily revised version Barti-Du seemed to have so much power Rufus wouldn’t stand a chance, and Serena was nowhere to be seen. The NPC holograms had simply told him it was useless to hope for her, that she would forever be enthralled to Barti Du. And the lack of booty meant paying the crew was difficult.   
Then after what had to be the shortest battle at sea Tom could have envisaged, he was sat in the brig of Barti Du’s ship in heavy manacles. And just to really top his disappointment- the pirates who had seized him didn’t even talk like pirates! 

  
In the brig, he thought. Unbelievable. He’d only been out of Voyager’s brig eighteen days. He took the time to reflect, thinking that the last argument he and B’Elanna had before he’d managed to get himself demoted had been about how he spent his holodeck time. He picked at the black sleeve of his period accurate shirt, manacles clanking as he did so- distracting from the memory of that conversation. 

“Look- I have no problem with you and Harry having a programme that you do together. Just don’t try and shoehorn me into something you’ve clearly written without giving me a second thought.”

She was right. Tom had written Captain Proton when things between him and B’Elanna were difficult- admittedly its creation was partly to escape from him being unable to fix their problems. The only parts he currently had that could have included her were ones she would- frankly, find distasteful- and he shouldn’t have invited her to join them to try and placate her.

Of course, that wasn’t how Tom responded. He put up his guard and refused to admit fault and- and the whole thing escalated into a shouting match. 

  
Her even stepping foot into the monochromatic world of Captain Proton after that- had been generous. Then thirty days of being away from her- god it all seemed so ridiculous. So petty. 

  
So he had jumped at B’Elanna saying she’d reworked the abandoned piracy holonovel that she had out and out rejected to be any part of two years previously. But now- he suspected this might be her revenge. 

At this point, a pirate who was so ugly Tom couldn’t believe a template for that face existed in the database appeared, shuffling out of the darkness, “The Captain wants to talk to ye.” 

  
“Yeah- what about?” Tom said as he stood before he was shoved out of the cell.

“Well- ye’ll find out when ya talk, won’t ya?”The ugly hulk of a man said before shoving him forward. 

Up a deck and at the aft of the ship, the door to the captain’s cabin swung open. It was for the most part to the specifications he had originally programmed it to, but the light was increased and- if he wasn’t mistaken it was cleaner. 

  
“Captain-.” The pirate grunted to the figure in the corner Tom had not yet seen.

“Alright. You can go.”

Tom spun on his heel, his blue eyes widening as he caught sight of B’Elanna and took a moment to be impressed as ugly stepped out and bolted the cabin door behind him. 

She wore the stolen blue British Naval frock coat that Barti-du was famous for, but her version pinched in and accentuated her waist in a way he hadn’t seen before. She wore a shirt much like the one he was wearing.The white cotton contrasting her bronzed skin. It was fastened with cord, with an opened V that teased towards her cleavage- her much more notable cleavage. Tom could see as she breathed that her chest heaved. She was wearing a corset under the shirt. And- it was wholly flattering. 

The pants were black and tight as well, and her old maquis boots finished the outfit. 

She took the time to size him up as well- the black shirt was a good choice. White always highlighted how pale he was, black made the blond strands of chest hair peeking out a little more apparent. 

“Wait- now I’m confused.” He managed to say as B’Elanna approached, swaggering as she swallowed down a mouthful of supposed grog. “You’re not playing Serena- you’re the dread pirate Barti-du?”

She laughed and tossed her head a little as she pulled her frockcoat back and rested her hand on her hip. Her brown eyes lit with mischief. “You’re saying that like those roles are mutually exclusive.”

“So- Serena is Barti-du?”

“Mmm hmm.” She uttered as she watched Tom’s brain interpret the changes she had made. Unable to resist, stepped forward and pulled her arms around his neck.   
With the manacles, Tom could only move his arms so much, but found he could rest his hands on her waist, feeling the steel boning blocking any access to her. “Remember when I told you to work on your female characterisation?” B’Elanna chided. “I told you no more helpless women.”

For the first time in a little while, Tom began to think she had an agenda that didn’t involve him being sorry.

“But- I’m meant to fight Barti-Du for Serena. Then he and I form an alliance to take on the Venetian conglomerate in Tortuga.” 

“You really want to fight me- when we could just settle this some other way?” She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, before using her powerful arms to pull Tom’s head towards her to enable her to kiss him. He shifted his hands, marvelling at how accentuated she looked and felt.

“Uh huh.” He uttered as their lips met, enjoying the moment but pulling away quickly. He hated the idea that at any moment his first mate might break down the door to rescue him. “One question- what happened to Harry?”

“Oh. I made him walk the plank ten minutes ago. He’s gone back to his quarters to dry off.”

Stifling a laugh, Tom responded- “That’s terrible.”

“Well- I didn’t think he’d tag along.” B’Elanna added without a hint of shame. “Hopefully being sent to David Smith’s locker will give him the hint.”

“Davy Jones.” Tom corrected gently. He moved his hands from their resting place at her waist and holding them up, nodded to the manacles. “Do these come off or-“

“Still deciding.” B’Elanna cut him off. “You’re supposed to convince me into an alliance. What have you got to offer me?”

Even through the corset she could feel Tom’s hands move back onto her and start running over her body- his fingers desperate to explore more than satin and steel. 

“I- promise to never again expect you to wear a dress you can’t move in instead of looking like piracy really suits you.” He started to grin, realising that these layer of costume could at least be easily removed, unlike the period dress he had envisioned. She was quite right. That wouldn’t suit her at all. 

“Yeah?” She confirmed, having been quite pleased with her costume choice herself. Even if the corset had felt like self-induced strangulation for the first six minutes and bending over wasn’t really an option.

“Yeah-“he confirmed before glancing down. “Though, the boots are kind of an anachronism.” 

“As opposed to me being here at all.” Her eyes narrowed, and Tom quickly drew himself back onto topic.

“I promise to only write you exciting, engaging parts that are worth your time in future holodeck programmes. And if I don’t I won’t expect you to take part.”

Though clearly pleased to be offered such platitudes, it was clear promises of reparations were not B’Elanna’s aims. “Tom- try going back into character.”

“Oh.” Tom paused, as she pulled her arms away and paced across the room. He couldn’t hide his alarm when she unsheathed a rapier and approached him with the pointy end-“ Uh.”

“Hold still-.“ She intoned, her voice dripping with anticipation.

Before Tom had grasped what was happening she had made a flick of her arm and used her engineers precision to cleave the front of his shirt in two, leaving it open neck to waist. What’s more she did it without leaving a scratch on him. It was clear to him she’d practiced that. This was layers of planning. 

Before he could react she tossed the rapier to one side and grabbed him- kissing him hard before pulling him towards the bed- another anachronism. Gone was the small uncomfortable bunk of a ships captain and in its place was a larger, more comfortable bed. B’Elanna pushed him down- with a little more force than Tom was expecting before she clambered on top of him, shedding the frockcoat. “You can torture me all you want-“ he added, acutely aware she had him pinned down. “I’ll never tell you where the map is-“ 

Leaning forward, she brought her face nose to nose with his- letting him feel that she was almost certainly stronger than he was, and also afforded him a glance down her shirt. “How much do you think you can stand?” She purred before shifting slightly. 

The heat of her breath, the tone of voice, the weight of her and the fact she was pushed right against him gave a response that was not entirely involuntary. B’Elanna chuckled as she felt him harden against her. “Oh. Clearly not as much as you think you can.”

Groaning and breaking character, Tom’s thoughts skipped foreplay and went straight to the act itself. “Will you please take these off-“ he held up his hands again  
“No.” She shook her head. “You haven’t suffered enough yet.” He closed his eyes with frustration. Maybe he should forgo what was left of his dignity and beg her. Then those soft, full, enticing lips brushed at his ear, saying- “Convince me.”

He was going to have to work for it. He rolled his head and pressed his mouth to hers, forcefully, pushing his tongue inside her in lieu of other parts of his anatomy. Then Tom broke off and added “Take them off and I’ll show you why they call me Silver Tongued Rufus.”

Bingo. She couldn’t say no to that. She unclipped the keys from the belt at her waist and clicked the manacles off. B’Elanna pulled the remnants of his shirt off before Tom reached for her, sitting up and cradling her face with his hands. She was gorgeous. She was also pretty merciless. He started kissing her again, slowly. Slipping his arms lower until they were around her shoulders, he lent her back and she went back onto the bed willingly. He clasped one of her hands in his, allowing the other to continue raking down his chest- grasping at his chest hair and nails deriving sensation.

Perfectly distracted. She didn’t realise what he was doing until one manacle was around her wrist and the other was locked to the bed. Sneaky son of a-

“Damn you- let me out of this now-.“ She didn’t have nearly enough anger about that. That was feigned. Also, with one arm free, a punch to the jaw was as an option fully open to her.

“No.” Tom leaned over her, slipping back into character, pulling at B’Elanna’s shirt and exposing the antiquated but flattering garment underneath. His hands ran over the black satin and lace, noting there were clasps holding the two sides together. “I’ve suspected your passion was as dark as your heart.“

“I’m going to cut out your heart and keep it in a box.” She purred, her face flushed, not with rage. That was anticipation. Her breathing became heavier. God she was beautiful when threatening.

A gentle fingertip ran over her throat, downward then across her collarbone, before resting on her cleavage which was visibly heaving. 

“What makes you think you don’t have it already?” Tom replied in a loud whisper before releasing the clasps at the front of the corset and splaying it open, exposing her flesh to him. 

With the corset released, B’Elanna’s lungs were now able to pull in all the air she desired. This combined with the sensation of cool air on her skin caused her to give a little gasp. Tom’s hands laid tentatively on her breasts before gently slipping down to her waist.

She was beyond beautiful. Feigned vulnerability or not, her laid out in front of him was- “B’Elanna- I don’t think I have the vocabulary for this.”

She laughed, then stretched as he traced the lines on her body left by the corset. “So much for that Silver Tongue-“ she added, enjoying the light caresses where she had been restrained by satin and steel a few moments before. Bored of feigning, she slipped her hand through the wide manacle cuff and lay back.

“Well- if you insist.” He kissed her on the mouth before shifting downward over her neck, charting a course in sensation. Moving lower, kissing her breasts and stomach, unfastening her belt and pulling her boots off before stripping her bottom half. Tom pulled her legs apart before nuzzling between them and-

B’Elanna gasped before dissolving into a series of moans, lying back fully and letting him work away. He was silent at first- before, between his efforts he spoke, his breath hot against her.“Let’s talk terms-“

“Uh huh.” Was all she could manage at first. At first she thought she’d just stop playing, surrender her fleet and let Tom do this all night but- he was still in character. 

He spoke between strokes of his tongue. “I take- 60%- and – front the operation.”

“And- what do I get?” 

He raised his head, giving her a playful look “Oh you want me to stop?”

“Did no one tell you not talk with your mouth full?” B’Elanna shot back, her legs pulling back around his shoulders.

“Because I could just-.“ Tom was cut off, her legs wrapping around him, making her demands clear. Oh, well. If she was going to be like that about it. 

He let out a breath over her skin just to taunt her. “I want your crew to hear.” He added, “So don’t be shy about it.”

Then he didn’t hold back, and within a few minutes neither did she. Tom wondered how soundproof the holodeck actually was. He thought he may have actually exhausted her for a moment before she sat up. He dropped his pants before kissing her again, desperate for her, his hands groping as he moved closer before- before B’Elanna over powered him and clambered on top of him.

He grunted, trying to push back against her before exhaling a groan. Being rock hard and sliding against her slick thigh but being denied was crazy making. 

“You want boarding privileges-“ She exhaled pushing against him, letting him make contact between her legs before pulling back “-will you rat me out if the Venetians capture you? “

“Never.” Tom breathed, half out of his mind for her.

She slid forward again, tantalising and ready to destroy him with her closeness. “Would you die before you betray me?”

“I’d face down the whole of Tortuga before I’d give you up.” He responded, sounding strained. Instead of slipping back, B’Elanna moved forward by the smallest increment.

“You going to be able to take orders from me?”

“That won’t be a problem.” He uttered, knowing he was at the brink of having her and simultaneously knowing that he might scream if she didn’t just let him inside her.

“Kiss me.” B’Elanna demanded. He pushed back and sitting up as their lips met, brought Tom right into her.   
***  
Nuzzling into Tom’s chest, B’Elanna felt his fingers caressing the back of her neck and shoulders. It always seemed strange that such gentle sensations followed such dramatic and loaded movements. 

  
It hadn’t been this good for a while. Part of her had wondered if the early days of the relationship were going to be the sexual peak for them- tonight had been reassuring, even if it had taken effort. 

She shifted and realised Tom’s eyes were fixed on her, endlessly blue and besotted.

“What?” She asked with a gentle smirk.

“Oh, just thinking.” He murmured as he ran a hand though her hair. 

“About?” B’Elanna pushed. She moved back and propped herself up on an elbow. 

Tom started running a hand down her side, taking in the shape of her before he spoke again. 

“I always assumed that- I could live a life like this.” He shifted before continuing. “Excitement, adventure- share that with someone else who lived that kind of life. It’s- I thought joining the Maquis would be like that.”

“Well, to be fair it was like that.” B’Elanna cut him off before playfully adding. “If you didn’t walk straight into a Starfleet trap on your first mission.”

Tom took the remark with the good humour intended, he caressed her cheek and she leaned into him. “This was fun.” He confirmed before the inevitable –“But-.”

“But?” She asked as her fingertips wound over his chest.

His eyes locked with hers. “The best part was in your cabin and I think that’s how it’s always going to be.”

Opening her mouth to respond, B’Elanna was interrupted by the familiar matriarchal tones of the ships systems.

“Warning. Your allotted Holodeck time expires in 5 minutes.”

With those words, B’Elanna decided to reduce her response to kissing Tom gently on the lips before gathering their clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have an idea to follow this. Unsure if a full one per season series or just a couple of throw away's.


End file.
